Vehicles, especially automobiles, increasingly include various sensors for detecting and gathering information about the vehicles' surroundings. Autonomous vehicles can use such information for performing autonomous driving operations. However, existing autonomous driving solutions are limited in their ability to comprehensively and effectively address various conditions encountered by the vehicles in their surroundings.